


The Love of His Life

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Fred is decorating her first Christmas tree since her return.





	The Love of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Love of His Life  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Charles Gunn/Fred Burkle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 374  
>  **Summary:** Fred is decorating her first Christmas tree since her return.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Christmas tree' on my prompt card for nekid_spike

“Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree.” Fred sang as she began to hang the ornaments on her very own tree. 

It had been years since she’d had her own tree, or celebrated Christmas for that matter. Lost in Pylea there wasn’t any such thing as.... not that she would have felt much like celebrating if there had.

Fred shook her head. Now was not the time to lapse into morbid thoughts of the past. She was home now. She wanted to get the tree finished before Charles came back.

All she had left to do was to put the angel on top but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t reach the top. With a sigh Fred grabbed a chair and grimaced when it scraped across the floor as she dragged it across the room. 

But despite the extra height the chair offered it still wasn’t enough. Fred leaned precariously closer to the tree as she tried to reach the top.

“Fred.” Gunn yelled as he walked into the room. “Girl, you’re gonna break your neck.” He quickly rushed to her side, scooped her out of the chair and placed her on top of his shoulders. “Now try.”

“Charles, put me down this instant.” She wanted to stomp her foot with the demand but she was in no position at the moment to do so. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Gunn swallowed a bark of laughter that threatened. “You’re little bit of nuthin’.” His homemade fighting axe was bigger than she was. He knew it was an exaggeration but not by much. But he was still smart enough to know not to point that out. “Since you’re up there you might as well go ahead and put the angel on top of the tree.” 

As soon as Fred had did as he bid he pulled her from his shoulders to cradle her in his arms. “Next time you wait for me. If you had gotten hurt because of...” She was the love of his life; the last thing he wanted to think about was her getting hurt. 

Fred cupped his beloved face in her hands. “I love you too, Charles.” And that was the last thing she said for a very long time.


End file.
